


Back Home

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Kinda, Light Bondage, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, smut is second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: You return to Chaldea and have a lovely bath and evening with your lover





	1. Feeling Bubbly

Your lover was dear to you, although there were times you wished she would better travel with others. The most recent training had been a rayshift to Alaska, you spent the majority of the week bouncing between your most stubborn and unhinged servants in an attempt to survive the wilderness under Da Vinci’s mad cackle.

Meltryllis had remained with you for a mere 3 days before she had snapped hard at Raikou for insisting she was showing too much skin. She left early in a huff, of course not before threatening the other servants with a long death if you were harmed and issuing a soft kiss onto your lips. But as soon as you rayshifted back to Chaldea, she was there. Leaning against the wall, her eyes locked with yours and her rigid body softened just slightly as if releasing a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. Melt found it difficult to be away from you, something that would have to change when the two of you left Chaldea and set out on your own into the vast world. But for now you understood, servants were dangerous, enemies were constant, and your life was a targeted existence. With the bright red target on your back she was constantly worried, the only reason she had left you in the first place had been because you were surrounded by enough powerhouses to warrant trust in your safety.  
After a brief check in with Da Vinci, Sherlock, and your fill in doctor, Nightingale, you were allowed to retreat to your room. Like a shadow, Melt had wordlessly followed you through every mini meeting and listened carefully to your health report. She had a presence different from all other servants, intense and close. Even if she was across the room, you felt water on your skin, cool and velvety, and light with the smell of amaryllis. But you wanted more than just the feel of her near, you wanted to be able to touch her again, talk with her, look deep into her eyes and reconfess the love that has strengthened your heart and softened your nightmares. 

The two of you walked side by side to your room, when you had first summoned her it took only 4 days for her to move in completely. It felt too fast and too slow at the same time, like she should have been there before you even knew her but the practical human part of you said that relationships needed to move slowly. This part of you lost quickly. Melt was your most trusted companion, the one who broke her own body to help you escape your fate. The love you felt for her had developed over a period of time that you didn’t even possess, a different you, dead, that had cared for her tenderly and sweetly. Then there were the memories you had, seeing her back as she stood and protected you, holding her hand when confronting Kiara, sobbing her name as she left you, and holding her body to yours when you had summoned her again. The ordeal made you inseparable, she knew your battle commands before you issued them and you knew her hits before she landed them. Just like on the battlefield, Melt had become an irreplaceable and welcome part of your daily and domestic life as well. Her invasion of your room was one of your favorite things because now you just had to look to see her growing a life- a life that you were so thankful to be included in. She had flowering plants around your room, a clumsy painting stolen from Passionlip’s art pile, wrappers from candies and sweets she had been given (she would make you eat them in her place), and dolls found in various places (cleaned and restored). For the both of you there is a poster for ‘Giselle’ signed by the performers from the live show you had both watched. Walking into this room was walking into home, your bed expanded to allow her to lay next to you and your floor cleaner than you had left it.

As soon as the door closed, you pressed your face into Melt’s chest.

“Umph.” You groaned. She gave a soft snort and wrapped her arms around your shoulders, her body curling inward to closer press herself into you. Your arms wrapped around her and gave her a tight squeeze as you shifted your head to lean on her shoulder.

“Welcome back.” She whispers along with your name, her cheek resting on top of your head. She hums in thought and gives you a squeeze in return. “You are the only person I have ever met who has to breathe.”

You give her an encouraging sound to prompt an explanation while breathing in her smell. When you first met her she smelled like blood and metal, like a thick glaze of the substance had coated her very being. But now she smelled faintly of flowers and acetone. You supposed that she also smelled like you, given how often she wears your shirts, and that you must smell like her. 

“Your servants pretend to breathe, habit I suppose. Humans in the mooncell would do it too but I wonder if that's just because they…” She trails off, a sign that her thoughts had grown dark and cold. This silence was for your benefit, while she had no problems telling you her true feelings she didn’t want to burden you with such dark emotions at the moment. You had been one of those that had breathed in the mooncell, unaware that it was unnecessary. Like a true human, you had breathed until you couldn’t.

“Melt, wanna take a bath with me?” She looks down to meet your eyes, watching them until they blinked.

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” Melt finally concludes, leaning forward to press a kiss to your lips. You stand on tippy-toe to reach her lips, moving your arms from her waist to her neck. Her lips are like smooth velvet, immaculate in every way. To her your lips are dry and warm, the puff of breath that comes from them a happy reminder that you are fully alive.

“Yay!” You tiredly quip and pull away from her, just as her body was starting to lose it’s cool ceramic temperature too, sauntering towards the bathroom and stripping on your way. Melt gives you privacy, waiting outside the door until you start the bath and wave her in.

“Hm...I think if you had your legs out and your body in, it would work.” You turn to her with a smile and she blinks in surprise.

“You want me in with you?” She has watched you bathe many times but since she herself never needed it, she refused your invitations.

“Please?” Your gentle plea is all that is needed to convince her.

“Very well.” Melt smiles faintly and removes her clothes in a cloud of golden dust. Instinctively she holds her hands behind her back as she crotches down by the tub. You have already clambered your way inside and was mixing salts into the warm water. She taps your head and you bend down so she can swing her leg to the other side of the tub and lower herself in behind you.

“Oh!! Hold on, wait here!” You shoot up and climb out, hopping back to the bedroom leaving wet footprints. You come back with candles and matches, lighting them around the room and turning off the lights before getting back into the tub. You snuggle your back against Melt, who in turn leans against the tub. The room smells like jasmine and rose, the soft light making the curve of your neck all the more appealing. Melt presses kisses from your shoulder to your jawline, her hands coming to rest on top of your lap. You hum happily, turning off the water and placing one hand on top of hers while the other cups her cheek. Her eyes have always been beautiful, candle light and soapy bubbles made them more ethereal than usual. Her lips are back on yours again, more demanding than before. Her arms pull you flush to her body and her thighs squeeze yours. She moans your name against your lips and bumps her forehead to yours.  
“I missed you, I missed you so much.” Her voice makes you melt like chocolate in a double boiler, it is sincere and sweet and hits your heart with a flurry of arrows.  
“I missed you too. I missed waking up next to you and watching you dance while I get dressed.” You press a soft kiss to her shoulder and she rests her head against your neck.  
“What else did you miss about me?” Her voice is soft.  
“Everything. I missed the way the sun hits your hair and the way your skin feels on mine. I missed your laugh when I saw something funny and I missed your teasing when I do something dumb.” She hums and lets out a happy sigh. “I missed this.” You face forward and lean your head against hers and close your eyes.  
Your dear lover has started melting into the water of the tub. Literally, melting. She felt distinctly different from the salted warm water that soothed your aches, she was like liquid silk gliding across your body.  
“You have scratches on your legs.” She commented.  
“We had to walk through some roughage.”  
“Next time I will carry you.”  
You hum and smile as you relax your body weight entirely against hers. The room is steamy and hot and floral, your lover so tender and comforting as she wraps herself around you. Your eyes peak open to look at her legs, sleek metal and dangerous edges. You stick a leg out of the tub to poke her right leg.  
“Boop.”  
She blows a raspberry against your neck and you are sent giggling and thrashing.  
For a couple minutes you didn’t talk much, just enjoyed the warmth and soothed the taunt muscles in your body.  
“Hm, Melt can I wash your hair?” You turn around, wrapping your legs around her waist. She raises an eyebrow at you and rests her hands on your knees.  
“Why? It doesn’t need to be?”  
“I want to though. I will be careful, I promise!” You smiled at her and she relented with a smile back. She pressed a kiss to your chest and then shifts forward. “Yay!” You scamper behind her and slowly ease her head into the water, running your fingers through her hair to get it thoroughly wet. Her eyes were closed and her lips are upturned in a delicate smile, you press a kiss to her forehead and she tilts her head up and pouts her lips until you kiss her mouth in some cliche spiderman pose. The shampoo lathers up unnaturally well in her perfectly smooth hair and you roll with it, rubbing the lavender scented cleanser into her scalp and enjoying the way she relaxes into your lap.  
“It feels good.” She sighs out as you gently rinse away the lather.  
“I’m glad, after this I can brush it and add in conditioner if you want?”  
She doesn't give you a verbal response but nods and gives an appreciative hum. You finish rubbing the suds away from her head and marvel at how her hair remains perfectly synthetically straight and unchanged.  
“Are you done?” She opens her eyes to catch you kissing a strand of her hair. You smile and she blushes.  
“Yea-” She turns over and pulls you back into her lap. Carefully she tilts your body back so your head is submerged into the water and starts carefully combing through your hair. Her fingers are shaky and weak, working clumsily. But you hum happily at the touch, she's very careful and as curious about your hair as you are hers. You sit up and tilt your head back as she works the shampoo into a lather and rubs it into your scalp. The moment is intimate and sweet, the kind of domestic exploration that she had never been able to do. The comfortable silence and coexistence that she experienced with you was beyond anything else in her life, her chest felt light and her body felt weightless. She worked diligently to shampoo and then rinse your hair, watching it float in the water where her own hair had sunk like iron.  
You gave your hair a final quick dunk and rinse before standing up in the tub.  
“Ready?” You held her hands and gave a tug. With the sound of sharp metal legs scratching the floor’s tile, Melt stood up. You handed her a towel so she could dry herself off but she helped you instead, gently squeezing excess water from your hair.  
“Do you not…” You looked at her and snorted. Her hair was already half dry and drying at a rapid rate while her body, unfeeling to changes in temperature, had water slipping off of it like a raincoat. Melt smiled coyly at you, no doubt thinking about the fragility and squishy-ness of your human body.  
Deciding that clothes were unnecessary for the duration of the evening, you brushed Melt’s hair and in turn Melt carefully applied conditioner to your ends and combed through your still damp hair before you fixed it out of your face.  
As you finished your beauty routine Melt slipped into the bedroom. When you stepped out she was behind you and breathlessly calling your name, her arms so comfortable and familiar that you melt into them before she even says anything. You smile at her and raise an eyebrow at the spark of lust in her eyes.  
"Yes, my love?"  
"Beloved, will you allow me to hold you captive tonight?"  
You grin and press a teasing kiss to the corner of her lips.  
"Nothing would delight me more."


	2. Wanted this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melt indulges herself in your body and you are carefully loved

Her hand sliding down your abdomen, skin smooth and fingernails in perfectly trimmed proportions as they glide across your skin. She had a familiar sinister smile on her face as she kisses your neck and slides her fingers across your slit. Your breath hitches at her light touch and you close your eyes and lean into her. She gathers your slick with her fingertips before unhooding your clit and gently pressing on it. Your knees feel weak and your hips wiggle at the sharp sensation.  
“Open for me, dearest.” Her other hand comes to your left thigh and guides it outward. Her hand continues rubbing your clit with a thumb as a single finger slips into you. You whine and press your hips into her but the hand holding your leg prevents you from seeking the friction you need. Two fingers are at your entrance now and they create a lewd wet noise as they slowly rub your walls. She hasn’t gone in deep, only to the little knuckles under her nails. Her thumb presses hard on your clit and you yelp.  
“There there...I was thinking that your body will be dry after that long bath…” She pulls away from your pussy. “You need to care for your skin, dearest.” The silicon head of a lubed up vibrator traced up your right thigh and presses against your entrance. It’s short, a little under an inch and moderately thick but it gives off strong pulses that made your whole body lurch. She smoothly inserts it into you and you clamp down as she switches it. You groan at the first vibration and Melt scoops you up, sweetly kissing your lips as she carries you to the bed. You are set down and your wrists quickly bound behind your back.  
“Melt-” You whine out her name and she shooshes you while pouring oil onto your chest. She grabs a scoop of lotion and sets the container to the side. She rubs the lotion in with the oil and starts rolling it across your body, rolling your nipples in her fingers and firmly squeezing your chest. She rubs the lotion mixture into your arms and shoulders, which involved propping your body onto her thigh so she could access your tied up wrists. The vibrator is pushed further into you and you moan, grinding against Melt’s leg for as long as she lets you before being pushed onto your back again.  
“It’s not good to be this impatient, dearest.” She sits back and watches you writhe under her for a moment before moving the remaining lotion down your stomach and hips. Then she sits back on the bed and does her same combination of oil and lotion as she starts at your feet.  
“M-Melt..!” You protest, just a moment ago her hands had been so achingly close to the part of you that you needed touched the most. She ignored your whining but smirked and continued to slowly make her way up your legs. Legs were a fascination for her, the fragile joints of your ankles and the human hubris of your knees. She took extra time to make her way to your thighs, rubbing the outside and massaging your ass before she finally made her way to your inner thighs.  
And then she stops, flips you over onto your back and starts at your shoulders. You whine again and pant, the vibrator presses against you under your own weight. The heat in your abdomen and tightness of your stomach means that orgasm is approaching. Melt’s lips latch onto the nape of your neck and what starts as a gentle kiss soon turns into a rough love bite. You come and she lets out an encouraging hum into your skin. She pulls the vibrator out of you and sets it on the designated sextoy tray on the ground. You sigh happily and press your back against her body. Melt’s hands move down your back and around your hips and down to your heat. Her fingers are careful and confident as they brush your lips and enter your sensitive slit. You moan and strain against the ropes binding your arms as two fingers pump in and out of you and her other hand squeezes a breast. She kisses the bite mark left on your skin and adds more to your shoulders and neck. You moan and move your hips with her hand as you picks up her speed, giving you the proper penetration that you wanted with the vibrator and hadnt received. Your second orgasm comes quickly and you ride it out on her hand until she pulls out of you completely. Your body is slick and hot, muscles tight and nerves oversensitive. Melt settles you onto your back and looks at you with sharp eyes and a smile.  
“Eyes on me, dearest.” Her voice is low and soft and you heard her perfectly. She presses her hips into yours and the shock of her cold wetness against your entrance makes you whimper. You watch her bring her hand to her lips and lick at them. Your face grew hot at this but you couldn’t look away. She swirled her hips against you while licking her fingers clean.  
“I missed your taste, my love. And when you can’t help but say my name like a prayer.” To prove her point she grinds into you and squeezes your hips. You moan out her name just as she described and Melt rewards you with a sloppy kiss. All of her touch is cold, her tongue in your mouth is chilling and smooth, her hands on your skin create goosebumps, and your clit aches against her near-ceramic lips. She swallows your moans and hums happily as you roll your hips into hers.  
“I will play with you another night, my dearest. For now I want to give you a final dance.” She pulls away and you whine at the loss of contact, especially because her skin was just starting to warm up. You hadn’t realized your eyes were closed until you opened them to see her positioning her strap on against your entrance.  
“Melt?” You pant out, voice hoarse from the past hour spent being slowly tortured by a massage and vibrator then quickly submitted to your lovers fingers.  
At your voice she looks up and lets out a small hum in question. She is still now, skin glistening in your sweat and lotion, hair perfectly smooth, eyes focused, and hands resting on your thighs.  
“I love you.”  
Her usually airbrushed flawless skin flushes a bright red and she smiles at you.  
“I love you too.”  
“Also you look really hot.”  
“Oh, my dear…” Her voice is husky again as she slowly pushes into you. The dildo is thick and ribbed and she angles herself perfectly to rub against your g-spot. Your groan turns into an open mouthed moan as you struggle against your bounds. You wanted to wrap your arms around her, to pull her in close, to urge her to move faster. But Melt continued to keep your legs and body pinned to the bed as she pushed into you to the hilt. Your hips struggled to squirm and buck against hers but she doesn’t allow you to. You whine and she slowly begins to pull out.  
“How much did you miss me? Did you touch yourself and think of me?”  
“N-No.” You panted out, trying to lift your head again.  
“Oh? And I’m supposed to believe that?” She spoke teasingly as she pulled out completely, rubbed the tip of the cock against your clit and then slid back in.  
“Did-didn’t have timmmee.” You moan out when she rams into you.  
“My my, then we will have to make up for that, won’t we?” Melt says sweetly in your ear as she firmly pulls your hips up from the bed to nestle against hers. You wrap your legs around her waist and give a pleading squeeze. She complies and begins thrusting without pause. In a way her movements are nearly mechanical, mercilessly pounding into you, no faltering or change in force as she moved your hips to collide with hers and angled the dildo to hit your walls just right. Under her, you writhed and moaned and cried at the intense stimulation and fucking. She watched your expression with adoring eyes, whispering encouragements at you as she watched you come undone under her. Still sensitive, still abuzz, you came quickly and nearly screamed her name. Melt slowed to accommodate your orgasm and set your hips back onto the bed. She laid next to you and turned you so that you lay facing each other. One arm held you close, the other guided the cock back into your pussy and began to stroke at your swollen clit. You could only whine and whimper against her as she continued to drive you to another orgasm.  
“I want to feel it against me. Your whole body, all of it needs to be in my arms. One more time my love…” She begs in your ear while speeding up the motions on your clit. “Cum one more time, cum for me and remind your body of the embrace it has missed.”  
You did, for the evening you released a final powerful orgasm. You couldn’t even moan or scream, merely let out a strained cry and push your body against hers. You were drenched with sweat and aching as you closed your eyes.  
“Perfect, a beautiful performance.” Melt kisses your forehead and pulls out of you and quickly removes your binds. She is careful with your body, rubbing your arms and hands to circulate the blood and wiping your body with a damp washcloth. While you go to the bathroom and wash yourself as you see fit (it took you awhile to get there, you had to wobble), Melt cleans off the bed and toys. You return to an innocent looking room and your lover tucking in the last blanket.  
Too tired to talk, you accept her offer of hot tea and sit in bed. The silence is comfortable, she selected a soothing classical track to play at low volume and begins watering her plants. Exhausted, you drift to sleep. Melt looks at you fondly and turns off the lights, climbing into bed with you and pulling you close. Most of the time she wouldn’t lay in bed with you while you slept, preferring to busy herself around the room with her hobbies or invite Passionlip in (Melt never leaves you alone when you sleep) to do crafts. But right now she didn’t want to be busy or productive, she just wanted to exist with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! <3 melt hot
> 
> if ur interested im on tumblr @gudaho


End file.
